Something Reckless
by True-Romantique
Summary: What are you doing?" he asked, astonished by her determination. She smiled a devious grin and replied, "Something reckless." Kataang One-Shot


_**A/N: **_**Takes place when Katara is seventeen; Aang is fifteen. As you can see below, it starts out taking place just outside of Ba Sing Sae. Hope you enjoy...**

**O.o.O.o.O**

_Outside the limits of Ba Sing Sae..._

The couple sat at the ridge of a cliff, feet dangling precariously over the edge. The girl rested her head on her lover's shoulder as he held her close by the waist. The sun was beginning to set, setting ablaze the sky and it's fluffy clouds. The fiery colors danced with the movement of the sun, changing from a peaceful blue to a dazzling red-orange. A warm, yet soft, breeze caressed the young waterbender's cheeks, whispered sweet nothings in her ears...

They sat there in silence, enjoying the sun's beautiful rays. Aang and Katara. Avatar and waterbender. Watching the sunset. Katara scoffed. Everything just _had _to be 'perfect'.

"Aang," she began, "This is _so _cliché." She then stood, hands on her hips.

Aang laughed and nodded his head. "It _is_, isn't it?" He leaned back and rested on his hands. "So what do _you _want to do?"

Katara thought for a while as Aang made his way to his feet.

"I don't know. We're always doing mushy romance crap. Let's jump off a building, or something..." she suggested. Aang laughed again. "I want to do something reckless," she continued.

"Reckless..." Aang mused. Katara slumped back into thought. Aang-- whether it was because he was the avatar, or because he was an airbending monk-- was always such a goody goody. She wanted him to come out of his shell, explore the world a little bit...

"Oh, I got it!" she shouted suddenly. Aang looked at her, "Let's go shoplifting! Just for the fun of it!"

Aang chuckled. "Katara, I really don't think the town would appreciate the Avatar shoplifting,"

"Ugh, fine..." There he went, back into the comfort of his own shell. If he wouldn't do anything reckless, then she would just do it by herself. "Hey! Let's go pole dancing!"

The Avatar's roaring laughter echoed throughout the canyon's walls. Katara looked at him with an amused smile and confused brows. "What?" she asked.

"Katara, you can't be serious. You're what? 17?"

"I could pole dance!" she argued. "Besides, it's not like you wouldn't_ enjoy_ it, Mr. Avatar..."

Aang's cheeks turned a noticeable deep crimson, despite the current darkness.

"Well, I, uh..." he searched for words, but found none. He changed the focus back onto Katara, "Oh come on! You really think I'd want to watch pole dancing?! What kind of sick person do you think I am?!"

"A typical man," she responded simply.

"Oh Katara, I am _far _from a typical man." he exaggerated. "I am Aang, the almighty Avatar! The last of the airbenders! The man who has the most beautiful, caring, loving, girlf--" he was cut off by a tenderhearted kiss from Katara.

"So you're saying you _wouldn't _want to see me pole dancing?" she asked when they pulled away, a sly smile tugging at her lips. Aang began to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, I—I mean I wouldn't _mind. _But it's not like it would be my own private show. _Everyone _would be able to see you. Can you imagine all the men howling and cheering for you?" He questioned.

"Then it's settled," she stated. "We'll sneak out tonight and find a nice pole in the middle of town..."

The airbender's eyes widened. "No," he said firmly, "_Nothing_ has been decided,"

"But Aang," she whined. "You said--"

"No Buts," he continued, "Now let's get back to the house. Sokka and Toph are probably wondering where their dinner is."

Katara sighed, but agreed, "Fine..."

**O.o.O.o.O**

Late that night, the young Avatar was awaken by a soft knocking at his door. He sat up and cracked open his weary eyes. A pile of cloth-like material it him on his bare chest, his mind comprehended.

"Get dressed," a whispering voice told him. Despite his weariness, he realized that Katara was going through with her plans.

"What are you _doing_?" he asked, astonished by her determination.

She smiled a devious grin and replied, "Something reckless."

**O.o.O.o.O**

Aang stumbled and continuously rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Katara dragged him across the empty, illuminated streets of Ba Sing Sae.

"Oh!" she shouted, pointing at a pole, "Look-it!" She started towards the metal bar, only to be stopped by the airbender behind her. Katara turned to him to see an affectionate look in his eyes, a playful grin plastered on his mouth.

"No, Katara," he smiled.

"But Aang..." she pouted, "Something reckless, remember?"

Aang nodded, "I know, I know. But this is ridiculous. Come on," Aang took her hand and lead her to the center of town.

Back into his shell, she thought.

Katara looked up to see a beautiful fountain with lit lanterns illuminating the water and the air around it. Reflections of the near-full moon and the shining stars were seen in the fountain. She opened her mouth to protest about the cliché moment, but decided against it. Instead, she smiled, and slipped her hand from her lover's grasp, and silently disappeared into the shadows of the nearest alley.

**O.o.O.o.O**

The boy smiled at the scenery, it was stunning, much like the girl standing next to him. He turned to face her. But his grin faded when he saw he was all alone, Katara no where to be seen.

"Katara?" he called. No response. He tried again. No response.

The boy began to grow nervous, though he knew he shouldn't. Katara was a big girl, she could take care of herself. But his self pep talk failed, and he was off to find the one he loved.

He checked behind local buildings, and even inside one of the late night bars-- just in case. But to no avail, she was no where to be found. Aang sighed, as he walked towards the fountain once more. He sat on the edge, hands in his lap. Where could she be?

His head perked up when he heard the sound of a rolling pebble.

"Katara?" he called out. He wasn't expecting a response, but listened anyway. When he heard nothing, he stood and walked toward the source of the noise.

A dark alley.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Katara heard him come closer. This was her chance-- her last chance. Time for the avatar to come out of his shell.

Closer, closer, he came.

Just a little further, she thought.

There!

She grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the wall before clashing her lips to his.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Oof!" Aang managed to sputter before having an all-too-familiar pair of lips press against his.

_Katara..._

He wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands raced the arrow going down his neck.

**O.o.O.o.O**

If pole dancing is too reckless for him, she thought, then we'll just have to make out in a dark alley instead.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**ahah. That made me laugh. I thought the character's were-- erm-- OOC.**

**You probably agree. **

**I don't know if this actually earned the genre 'Humor' but I laughed when I re-read it, so maybe you did, too.**

**I had fun writing this, and I really hoped you liked it, despite the Out of Character-ness. **

_**R & R!**_


End file.
